


light up my life, light up my love

by neobiasedx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mark is whipped, No Angst, Why Did I Write This?, bc i wanted to get it in in time, before the fourth of july ended, i literally rushed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neobiasedx/pseuds/neobiasedx
Summary: the fireworks in the sky couldn't top the ones in mark's heart.





	light up my life, light up my love

**Author's Note:**

> i rushED THIS IM SORRY i just really wanted to write a fourth of july fic and its like almost twelve oops

Donghyuck grinned, his bright white teeth almost lighting up the dark night sky. “It’s about to start!” Groaning, Mark turned his head to glare at the younger boy. “You do know that’s exactly what you said at 5. It’s also what you said at 6, 7, and 8:30. It’s 9 now, and nothing is happening. Just because you hear a few test pops doesn’t mean that they’ll be starting anytime soon. They want to keep you here longer so they can make more money at the food stands and shit. Capitalism, yknow.”

Sighing, Donghyuck leaned his chin on his upturned palm. His elbows were resting on the dark blue blanket they had bought to sit and watch the annual fireworks show. “Stop being so cynical. Let me enjoy.” Mark argued back. “There are much better holidays to celebrate than the Fourth of July. Considering the state America is in-” Donghyuck cut the older boy off. “I’m not celebrating this Independence Day for Trump. I’m celebrating it in hopes that one day we will all truly be free.”

Mark didn’t counter this point. There were times that Donghyuck could be truly profound in his ways of thinking, and once he got going, he wouldn’t stop. Another loud popping noise echoed through the packed field. “See? They’re really starting now.” Rolling his eyes, Mark chose not to dignify his childishness with a response, telling Donghyuck as much. “You do realize that you just responded, right.” “I’m not playing this game with you today.” 

They went on to argue about the best American patriotic songs, Donghyuck stating that it was America the Beautiful, while Mark countered that it was God Bless America. Donghyuck decided to conduct a practical experiment right then and there, standing up and singing both songs loud and clear. The one that got a bigger reaction seemed to be America the Beautiful, even though it was performed in front of a smaller crowd. Swiveling around, Donghyuck smirked at Mark. “FIne, you win.” Mark sharply replied, pulling out his phone as if to scroll through it, but instead opened Snapchat to take a picture of Donghyuck.

“For streaks.” Mark would say, as an excuse. In reality, all he wanted was to capture the beautiful sight of the glow stick the younger was holding light up his face, and the soft sparkle of the stars reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes. The emotionally constipated teenager kept complaining, claiming that if they watched the Macy’s fireworks on their TV, it would be a much better show, with much less potential mosquito bites. 

“Yeah, but the magic of being there in person isn’t there.” Donghyuck always snarkily replied. 

Mark didn’t really see the magic in fireworks. Smoky, bright colored lights decorating the night sky and fizzling out immediately after. Every year, he made the same comment about how they faded away just like his hopes and dreams, earning an elbow to the stomach from Donghyuck. There was really nothing special about fireworks, to Mark.

The only thing magical about them was the look in Donghyuck’s eyes every year. 

So maybe Mark actually enjoyed the Fourth of July. He sure didn’t enjoy Donghyuck trying to do aegyo every time he wanted Mark to buy him something. “We’re not even in Korea!” “Well, excuse me for wanting to be tied to my culture. Just because it’s American Independence Day doesn’t mean I can’t honor my Korean American lineage!” He didn’t like the plethora of bug bites dotting his skin after staying outside for so long, because Donghyuck insisted on being there six hours early to get the best spot. He hated the sticky feeling of long melted popsicle juice on his skin, and not even his own, because Donghyuck made him hold his while he went to pet a dog.

Maybe Donghyuck was the absolute worst person to spend a Fourth of July with. 

But maybe, Mark didn’t give two shits. 

Lost in thought, it took several punches from the younger boy to get the older one’s attention. “Mark! I swear to god, they’re actually starting this time.” Looking up, Donghyuck was indeed right. A single burst of light whoosed up into the black of night, releasing with a loud pop and a shower of sparks. Donghyuck quickly sat up, wanting to drink in every bit of the show he could. Previously, they had argued about the pros and cons of filming the firework shows. Donghyuck was heavily against it, claiming that, “The pictures and videos are always in bad quality, and they never truly capture the beauty of the fireworks. Plus, you can never truly enjoy the show through your fucking IPhone.” Mark always shook his head and ignored Donghyuck, opting to film the show or at least take a couple pictures. 

Today was no different, as he raised his phone to take a video of the lights dotting the sky. Mark’s attention wasn’t quite on the fireworks. He was much more interested in the boy sitting next to him, gazing up at the sky with an immense sense of childlike wonder. Instead of night stars, bright colorful bursts danced in the ocean of Donghyuck’s eyes. 

Mark turned his phone towards Donghyuck inadvertently, capturing the natural beauty of the younger boy instead of the manufactured fireworks. 

Years later, Mark still has the video saved on file in his computer. Even though he’s a photography and film studies major now, he claims that the video he took of his childhood best friend was the best thing he had ever filmed. 

Said childhood best friend, walking through the kitchen of their shared flat with a ring on his finger and a smile on his face, calls that a load of bullshit. “Almost as much bullshit as the ones we saw on the sidewalk that one Fourth.” Donghyuck says. “That was police horseshit, who the fuck would let a bull run around during the fireworks show?” Mark always snarkily replies, to which Donghyuck always groans and tells him not to be so cynical. Despite their petty arguments, every year they always travel back to their hometown to see the same fireworks show. Donghyuck always lets his fiancé take all the videos he wants of him every Independence Day.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and kudos if you liked it!! tbh i wouldnt blame you if you didnt because i spent like zero time on this oops buT I MADE IT MOM ITS STILL THE FOURTH IN MY STATE


End file.
